


Rapture of the Fans

by Gottahavemyncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU CRACKFIC!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottahavemyncis/pseuds/Gottahavemyncis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is both an AU and crackfic tag to Season 13’s episode ‘Déjà vu’. No spoilers because...well you'll see. This is what happens when two writers indulge in a gigglefest over what would happen if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture of the Fans

Rapture of the Fans

Tuesday, January 20, 2016: 

NCIS, (AU) Episode 294

As Special Agent McGee sat at his desk running multiple searches for anything to help find their victims and the dirtbags who'd kidnapped them, he shivered violently. He just couldn't get warm! Using pencils to tap on the keyboard because his be-gloved fingers were too thick (and too cold!) to do the job, he valiantly kept working. Across the aisle, Gibbs quietly watched him. When McGee stood up to go to the printer, Gibbs couldn't stand it anymore and quickly went to his side, wrapping his Timmy in his arms, sharing his own special warmth with his sweet patootie. "Still cold my love?"

Wednesday, January 21, 2016: 

The television executive frowned as he saw the headlines: "U.S. ERs slammed with huge # of victims Tuesday night!"

"Late last evening, Tuesday, Jan. 20, hospital emergency rooms and urgent care facilities countrywide experienced a mysterious surge of victims with similar symptoms: hysteria, hyperventilation and possible heart attacks. The first onslaught began on the East Coast shortly after 9:00 PM EST and within three hours the phenomenon spread across the country to the West Coast and eventually to the Hawaiian Islands.

Medical staff reported that 85% of the victims were females of varying ages, from young teens to octogenarians and that their language was nearly unintelligible. Some reported many of the victims making joyful although hysterical noises that sounded like McGibbs while others cried mournfully mumbling sounds that might have been McNozzo or Tibbs (one official theorized the Tibbs mumblers (sic) were fans of Sidney Poitier's role of Mr. Tibbs in the movie "In the Heat of the Night") and still others chanted tiva ad nauseam. A smaller number of the women were simply enraged, repeating "it's so wrong!"

A large percentage of the male victims mimicked the women while the rest, seemingly mostly military or former military, ranted about long hair, polo shirts vs. button downs, 'geeks' and ruining things entirely.

While there were no fatalities and only a few of the more seriously affected victims were admitted, the symptoms, including the unintelligible language, has medical officials and now government officials stumped and deeply concerned. What could cause such similar and simultaneous symptoms in nearly 18 million people? The White House ordered the Department of Homeland Security to work with the Center for Disease Control (the CDC) to track down the cause, to ensure it was not a new form of terrorist attack."

The executive read the article three times before shaking his head, taking a deep breath and bellowing, "Glasberg!"

The End ;)


End file.
